For I have sinned
by Lupalover101
Summary: "Turning to the enormous cross on the alter you began. 'Bless me father...'" A small series of desecration, smut, and ... no yea that's it.
1. For I Have Sinned Crowley

For I have sinned

Characters: Crowley, reader, a desecrated church...

Warnings: Smut, Language, Desecration of holy things.

From a prompt from Tumblr "imagine having sex and losing your virginity to the king of hell in a church on the church's altar."

This isn't very good and I'm so so sorry.

... I had too much fun with this...

Nearly slamming the doors to the church you began to stalk back up to the pews. All of these people coming in to your nice clean chruch, and for what? They wrre going to go out and sin again anyways. Now you weren't saying you were the cleanest person out there but at least you weren't two faced about it.

Sighing you began the church's clean up, putting books back in their place, straightening out the seats and lifting the kneeling boards back into place behind the pews. Sometimes you wondered what the hell you were doing here in the first place.

Finally reaching the altar steps you managed to pick up the sacred wine when you tripped over the priest's sash. Dropping the wine in favor of catching yourself you hadn't thought about where all of the glass would land. Landing heavily on the now shattered glass you scraped you knees and the palm of one hand.

"Son of a bitch!" Shout echoing in the empty church you threw a glare over your shoulder at the giant cross over the altar .

"Son of a witch actually, love." A smooth voice made you snap your head up in surprise.

Standing there was Crowley, king of hell and all that you should be wary of. And he was fucking hot. Suit fitting perfectly over what you spent way to much time fantasizing was a well toned body. His Scottish accent caressed your ears, smirk already on his face as he sauntered towards you.

Lifting you by the arm he brought you close, a blush gracing your face as you suddenly remembered why you were in a church in the first place. You were way too shy to be around men, king of hell or not.

"No need to be shy around me love, I won't bite. Hard " growling next to your ear Crowley slowly kiseed your jaw up to your lips.

Blush fierce on your face now you let out a shaky breath as you connected your lips to his, no words coming from you at all as he grinned against you. This was beyond what you thought he was capable of. This, this tenderness from the king of hell? An involuntary snort left you as you broke apart from him.

Raising an eyebrow at you Crowley held you tight against him, one hand coming up under your chin as you tried to hide your face.

"What pressed your funny buttons, dear?" Eyeballing you as the blush ran down your neck he never let you go, the hand around your waist slidimg into the back of your jeans.

Gasping you tried to step back, hands pushing against the deliciously firm chest. No luck. Chuckling crowley snapped his fingers, the wine and shattered glass gone omly to be replaced by a fluffy coat.

"Was Mary's, when she had that child, her and Joseph took advantage after she had the boy. Wasn't a virgin for long love." Smirking as he spoke he pushed you back on to the coat.

A little confused you watched avidly as he stripped off his black coat and red tie, dropping to crawl over your body, sudden realization hitting you.

"W-what do you think your doing?!" The angry voice you had imagined turned out to be more of a squeak as Crowley pinned you to the floor.

"I'm going to show you a hell of a time."

Eyes flashing red, you found yourself completely naked beneath him, his own clothes still on.

Blushing even harder you scrambled to cover up, embarrassment making you curl in on yourself. Before you could twist away Crowley pinned your hands down, mouth claiming yours as his. Gasping at the sudden aggressiveness you left yourself open for his tongue to invade your mouth.

Sliding his tongue against the roof of your mouth crowley explored your body with his hands, your own laying limply at your sides. Hands sliding down to your chest Crowely filled his hands with your breasts, calloused fingers closing around a now pert nipple and twisting it.

"Oh, god." The reverie slipped before you could stop it.

"How blasphemous my dear, I love it."

Growling against your heated skin Crowley slid lower, leaving a trail of hot kisses down your torso until his head was buried between your legs. Kissing the slit at first, he slowly dragged his tongue across it, a shiver running down your spine.

Without further ado he delved in, tongue expertly bringing you pleasure that you had only dreamt of. Gasping you brought your hand down to his hair, lightly scraping his scalp and making him moan. The moan vibrated against your sensitive skin, a hot shiver running up your spine as he slurped and stabbed at you with his tongue.

"F-fuck Crowley, I don't know what's happening." A foreign tightness in you had you slightly panicking.

Lifting his head Crowley licked his lips, a grin spreading across his face. Panting your frustration that he stopped pleasing you, you froze when he sucked two fingers into his mouth. Pulling them out with a lewd pop he leaned over you again, one of the digits breaching your entrance.

"Mmm so tight. A virgin then?" Crowley's voice was low, predatory.

Not trusting your voice you nodded, moaning loudly as he slipped a second digit in. Finger fucking you slowly, Crowley watched your face as he scissored his fingers apart, watching the changes in your face as you moaned and writhed beneath him. Once the third finger was added you couldn't help but let out a shout as a delicious wave of pleasure washed over you.

Twitching and riding your first orgasm, Crowley finally let up enough for you to breath. Kissing up your body you felt not the smoth run of silk and tailored pants, but the hot touch of skin against skin, a hard rod pressed against the insides of your thighs as he crawled closer.

" Now, I'm not one to apologize, but this is going to hurt." His voice was a deep rumble as he simply thrust inside of you.

Pain shot up your spine, leaving you breathless as you scratched at Crowley's back. A minute passed, Crowley panting but otherwise silent as he patiently waited for you to get over the pain. Surprisengly the pain wasn't really as intense as everyone made it to be, the initial shock was the only thing keeping you from moving.

Taking a deep breath you managaed a sly grin as you slid your lips uo to Crowley's ear, your next sentence sending a vibrating groan through him.

"Won't you show me the devil in you?"

Giving your neck a hard bite Crowley slammed into you, hips pounding against yours relentlessly as he drove you further up the altar, head slightly bumping against the pulpit. Arching your back you gasped at the intensity of the sensations filling you.

"You fucking like that don't you love? Hah, feeling my cock rip you open and your pussy sucking me in. Godsfuck!"

Groaning Crowley managed to fuck you further against the pulpit, the large bible glaring down at you as it swayed with your rough movements. Oh if the priest could see you now. Grinning slightly between gasps you gave a loud shout as Crowley hit something inside of you that had you seeing stars.

"Oh jesus, yes! Again... please... harder!"

Unable to hold your voice back you moaned loudly, back arching aa you gripped the pulpit harder.

Huffing a moaning laugh Crowley fucked into you at a bruising pace, your stomach pulling taught as you felt your body dripping over the edge. A sudden hard bite to your clavicle finally had you screaming your release, the bibke above your head falling to the floor beside you.

Riding your orgasm out Crowley grunted and moaned as your tight walls clenched even tighter around him until he was also coming. A loud, deep growl ripped through him as he slammed into you once more, shooting his hot come inside of you.

Panting you bith laid on the floor a moment, Crowley's weight covering you as he slowly slid out of you. Brushing himself off Crowley gave a snap of fingers and you were both clean, your clothes back on while his were pressed to perfection again.

"That was fun love. Let's do it again sometime." Bending to give you a kiss Crowley bit your lip before popping away. Still dazed and breathing hard you heard the front door open and panicked, scrambling to pick up anything that was on the floor.

Shocked you found everyrhing in its place, the priest coming up to you to lay a hand on your shoulder.

"Why are you so early Y/N? Are you finally going to pray with me?"

Blinking a few times you simply nodded, a sly grin slithering on to your face. Turning to the enormous cross on the altar you began.

"Bless me father..."


	2. castiel

For I have sinned...

Characters: Reader, Castiel, desecrated church things

*hides under blanket* I'M NOT SORRY! *huddles into a small ball*

Carrying the enormous stack of hymn books into the church was a pain in the almighty ass. These things weighed a ton and you only brought out one of the four boxes waiting for attention. Breaking into a small sweat you managed to pull out two more boxes before the last one ripped open.

"GODDAMMIT! Stupid books!"

Voice echoing off of the empty walls you grudgingly began to throw the books back into the box.

Stupid church with its stupid churchy things. Where were the angels to help you in your time of need? Well, picking up books wasn't really a time of need but still they could help!

Huffing angrily you waddled towards the altar with the giant bible the priest used, leaving the hymn books still strewn about in the middle of the pews. Making it to the pulpit you were about to set the book down when you stepped on a wayward hymn book.

Gasping you felt yourself falling before your body actually moved, the moment happening slower than was normal in your eyes. Closing your eyes tightly, you braced yourself for the impact of the floor.

A soft fwump and you had stopped, your face pressed against a firm chest, strong arms around your waist. Utterly confused you quickly stepped back to see a gorgeous man standing before you, black hair all mussed and body rigid like a soldier.

But his eyes!

Eyes that you could absolutely lose yourself in in the depths of those blue oceans. A blue that was bkuer than any blue to ever blue in the history if blue. And that was a lot of blue.

A dark eyebrow was suddenly raised and you realized you had been staring at the random guy. The random guy whose arms were surprisingly still around your waist. Coughing awkwardly you stepped farther back, hus hands dropping to his sides.

"Er. Thank you, but what are you doing in here?" Your voice slightly cracked.

Cocking his head the handsome guy gave you a gentle look. Something about him rubbed you wrong but you couldn't pinpoint exactly what.

"I apologize, I am Castiel, Angel of the lord. You asked for angelic assistance and I answered your call." His voice was deep and knee weakening.

Before you could answer he stepped closer, your back hitting the pulpit, effectively trapping you. Stuttering incoherently you snapped you mouth shut as he moved his face in front of yours.

"You asked for holy assistance, yet you took my fathers name in vain. Maybe you need to be punished instead of assisted?" His already deep voice dropped to a rumbling baritone as he pressed his body against yours.

Giving a small squeak you wiggled, freezing when his soft lips pressed against yours. Refusing to move Castiel growled, nipping at your lips causing you gasp. Taking advantage of the break Castiel plunged his tongue into your mouth, plundering it like a pirate plunders another ship.

Pushing at his chest turned into pulling as you gave in and began to kiss back, hands sliding to his neck as your back arched against him. Running his hands from your waist to under your shirt you parted only ti have your shirt slipped off along with your bra.

"W-wait, we're in a ch-church." The protest was weak as you moaned at the end, his lips taking hold of a pert nipple.

Groaning you're protests died in your throat as Castiel sucked and laved your breasts, hid hands making quick work of your pants as well as his own trenchcoat and dress shirt. Breaking away from you for a moment Castiel smirked the sexiest smirk you'd seen in your life.

" why should I stop? I need my father to see that you recieve your punishment." Baritone turning into a near growl he lifted you onto the pulpit, ripping your pants off along with you panties so he could take the space between your legs.

Gasping at the sudden aggression you tried to back away, only to moan loudly as Castiel roughly thrust his cloth covered cock against your now naked core. You were burning uo from the inside out, want and need overriding your senses as he roughky thrust against you again.

Kissing him again you shoved the trenchcoat and black suit jacket off of him, hands frantically pulling uo his dress shirt and undoing his dress pants.

"On my father, you are the most beautiful thing I've seen on this earth. Now for your punishment."

Blinking up at him you were going to ask what he was going on about when...

"Oh holy fuck!"

Screaming you wrapped your legs around his waist stilling his movement as he shoved his hot cock inside of you all at once, breaking you virgin walls open and making pain shoot up your spine.

"don't worry Y/N pain is always followed by pleasure. "

Before you could even ask Castiel was moving against you, the initial pain now an intense forming pleasure that knocked any protest out of you. After a few minutes of slow rutting you wanted more. Grinning sheepishly at the panting angel you brought your lips to his ear.

"I thought you were going to punish me, angel. What happened to god's little soldier-ah! "

Shouting out in pleasure you tried to grip the pulpit beneath you as Castiel started to slam mercilessly against you. The heat built up and had you panting and writhing beneath the angel.

Between the pounding Castiel was giving you and the pulpit scraping you naked ass you couldn't decide what you liked more, when It suddenly hit you. Your orgasm washed over you like a a wave hitting a rocky shore. All intense shakes and pleasure filled shudders.

"don't think this is over. I'm not finished yet. " Castiel's voice was a deep growl as he rutted faster.

Moaning and shouting you felt your body floating out to Elysium, your breaths coming in shallow gasps and your body shaking uncontrollably as you gripped Castiel against your body, nearly begging him to stop but the pleasure too great.

"fuck, Castiel. Hahn please! "

You didn't know what you were asking for but you wanted it so badly it hurt. Suddenly another wave of pleasure as delicious as then first washed over you, but this time infinitely more intense.

A loud shout from the man above you brought you back to your body, Castiel's face above yours. His eyes were scrunched in pleasure as he panted through his orgasm. Finally you were both done, slumped against the pulpit as yiubhearts tried to calm down and you lugs tried to fill with much needed oxygen.

After a moment Castiel slide out of you, slowing dropping your legs to the floor. With a snap of fingers you were both clean and dressed, the church nearly screaming its silence in your direction.

"I think that is punishment enough Y/N."

Turning he began to walk away, panic welling inside of you at then thought if never seeing him again. A small whimper escaped your lips before you could stop it.

A small grin spread across his face as he came closer to you instead.

"don't worry, I've decided to take you on as my... Special charge."

Confuses you cocked your head.

"your 'special charge'? What then hell does that mean? "

Finally breaking Castiel smiled slyly and leaned in closer to you, lips brushing your ear as his hands ghosted around your waist.

"special in the way I can watch over you and punish you whenever your being a bad little girl. " his voice a growl, Castiel took a nip at your ear and then he was gone.

Before your could protest his leaving a loud slam made you jump. Swiveling around you saw then impressed face of the priest.

"y/n! You did a wonderful job cleaning up for mass! Now let's get your confession out of the way before we start. "

Shyly you kneeled in the confessional, something sliding around your neck catching you by surprise. A blue tie? Grinning you began.

"Bless me father... "


	3. Sam

have sinned Sam

characters: Reader, Sam, desecrated church things/mass

*silently sips tea* I have no idea what happened here. *realizes she's Mexican drinks corona instead*

The day was going on a lot longer than strictly necessary. Seriously you had sat through three masses, all with new priests, and they all sucked balls. Hey just because you were stuck in church didn't mean you couldn't have your own opinions.

You wanted out of this place, and your ticket out had just strutted through the doors. An extremely handsome man was striding up to the altar, his shoulder length hair slightly bobbing as he walked. He was exaggeratingly tall and had the body of a god, no offense to your surroundings.

The view was good until he came close and then you were left breathless. He had the most beautiful hazel eyes you'd seen in your entire life, his jaw was squared and even with his clothes on you could see the slight bulges of muscle.

A blush washed over your cheeks as he suddenly looked at you, a dazzling smile sent your way as he continued to walk past you. Again your way out just walked in, but you were just too shy to do anything about it.

Sighing heavily you chastised yourself, all that big talk and no action as always. A loud shout of your name told you the priest wanted your presence. Huffing you got up and walked into the priests office, the old man sitting behind the desk already with a person sitting in front of him.

"yes sir, how may I help you? "

you're voice was quiet and bored, eyes never drifting to the long haired person in the chair.

"Y/N this is Samuel Winchester. He needs our help with something and the only way to do it is by... Impersonating a... Priest. "

The father ground his teeth together at the last statement, you eyebrows shooting in to your hairline as you looked down at the long haired man. It was the same hottie that just walked in!

Feeling a blush take over your features you just cocked your head at the priest, the seriousness of the situation settling in.

"you're going to let him pretend to be a priest?! " shushing you loudly the priest Rose to shut the door, a click of the lock signaling that none of you were going anywhere at the moment.

"there seems to be a grave problem in our area and here is the expert that we need to control it." turning his deep brown eyes onto your own E/C ones the priest added in total seriousness. "do you believe in monsters, Y/N?"

Shaking your head nervously you leaned away from Samuel. Something was going on and you didn't really like it.

"look Y/N I'm going to be completely honest. I'm a hunter of monsters and the one I'm after right now is a menace to the men in this church. "

Samuel's voice was deep and smooth, sending a thrill down your body that had you biting back a small groan.

"it's called a succubus, and she seems to have a fetish for church going men. I need cooperation to trap her, so are you willing to help me? "

Before you could even react the church bells rang, signaling the beginning if the next mass. Quickly you hopped from your chair and grabbed the longest priest robes you could find and tossed them at Sam, because Samuel was too damn long, then you bolted out to the altar again.

Setting up the communion wine and giant Bible you were going to bolt away when a strong hand held you down. Looking up surprised you saw Sam, dressed in a priests pants and shirt, the white collar glaring against his neck as he gave you a small smile.

"slow down, I need you out here with me. Is there anywhere close by you can hide while I give mass?" his voice was slightly tense as he looked around.

Huffing you turned to see that the only place to hide was inside if the pulpit, the inner board having been knocked down ages ago while you were setting up. People started to file through the front doors and you quickly hid yourself inside the pulpit, Sam quickly taking his place in front of you.

As he rifled through the book he explained that this particular succubus fed on men that were not recieving the desired amount of sex they really wanted, but that it couldn't feed in a man in current relations. Scoffing you situated yourself on your knees and then mass began.

"hello everyone, I am the training priest for today. My name is John Wilcox. I do hope we get along today. " his smooth voice rang out in the church as you heard small murmurs, most of them from females.

As mass wore on you got tired of being on your knees, gripping Sam's legs you adjusted yourself, noticing how he stuttered and stiffened when you touched him. A little confused you touched him again, gripping his knees. He squirmed a little, dropping a hand to swat you away.

Giggling quietly you walked your fingers up his thighs, earning you a hitch in his speech. Before you could go on with your antics he gave you a slight kick and pointed to the church goers. Sneaking a peak around the pulpit you saw a beautiful woman standing in the center of the isle, eyes focused on Sam in an angry glare.

"um Y/N. We need to think of something quick. " his voice was slightly tensed.

"what do you mean? Your the hunter think of something!" hissing at him you tried to back away, a gasp escaping him as he began to move towards you again.

"okay Y/N this is gonna be, uh, weird. But um, just uh... Ahem..."

"GOD DAMMIT WHAT SAM?! "

A loud cackle from behind the pulpit made you freeze as a smooth voice floated between you two.

"mmm smells like you want something saucy from her dear. Don't worry, I'll give it to you. "

Without thinking you lunged forward, hands quickly working over the large erection you failed to notice in front of you. A loud gasp from Sam and a growl from the succubus had you working a little faster, pressing your lips to his hot erection you felt the blush creeping up your neck as his hands stuttered on the way to your head, dropping and balling into fists at his side instead.

"that's not going to please him little girl. "

the sultry voice sounded off right next to you ear making you jump.

"the hell it's not. " Sam's strained voice rung out before he plunged a wooden stake covered in what looked like blood into the succubus' back.

A loud shriek and the succubus turned to Ash at your feet. Panting a little you looked up at Sam, a flush across his face as he covered himself with one hand.

Now or never. Kneeling in front of him again you quickly undid his belt and button before large hands stopped you. Blush rising to your cheeks you refused to look up.

"you don't uh, have to do that. "

Scoffing at his suddenly shy nature, you swatted his hands away. Taking a deep breath you finished undoing his pants and just yanked his pants down. Holy fucking shit, He was huge! Blush taking over your entire face you mumbled up at him.

"I've never done this before, so sorry if it's not good. " quickly leaning forward you tentatively licked a stripe up his hard cock.

You felt his hips stutter, giving you a bit of courage to continue and gently take the tip into your mouth, pressing your lips together and sucking slightly.

"oh god, so good."

his broken voice spurred you on.

But before you could take him fully in a voice broke the silence.

"father Wilcox. Are you alright? "

Sam froze, looking up you saw a red blush go from his neck up to his ears as he stood up a little straighter, trying to swat your hand away. Refusing to let him go you pumped his member once.

"um nothing I'm just extremely ner-VOUS! Ahem l-lets continue shall we? "

Giggling quietly you lapped at his cock, pumping gently and squeezing at random intervals. His gasps and hitches in breath told you what he liked and didn't like. He was nearing the end of mass when you decided to take it one step further.

Pulling his cock into your mouth you gently sucked and bobbed your head. His breathing was shallow and his words came out stuttered as he started to make the sign of the cross.

"in the n-name of the f-f-father, the s-son and the Holy Spirit,"

Quickly you sucked him fully in ton your mouth, his cock hitting then back of your throat as you swallowed around his cock.

", A-MEN! "

between clenched teeth Sam finished his mass, surprisingly not spilling his load into your mouth. Pulling his boxers and pants up you tucked his still hard memeber away, tucking his shirt in as well.

"goodbye father, I hope to see you again. "

The sound of receding footsteps and the door slamming told you that everyone had left. Slowly rising from the floor you dreaded looking at Sam, you had never done anything like that before and now you were probably a whore in his eyes.

Suddenly you were slammed into the pulpit, a hot body pressed against yours as a hot cock rubbed against your thigh. Breathing a little heavily you looked up to see Sam, red faced and pupils blown out with lust.

"naughty girl, I think this priest has to punish you now. "

husky voice filling your ears seemed to hypnotize you as you nodded yes.

Finally he slammed his lips to yours, tongue invading your mouth without ceremony as he tasted and mapped out your mouth with his tongue. Giving him an equal battle with your own tongue you failed to notice how your pants were slowly sliding down your legs.

You also failed to feel the hand making its way inside your panties until,

"oh holy fuck. Oh Sam m-more! "

Rubbing your clit with his large fingers, Sam slowly slid a digit inside of you, the foreign feeling making you squirm in a strange type of pleasure. Panting from the attention you barely felt your shirt being shucked up until a pair of lips closed around a pert nipple. Moaning out your pleasure you ground down on the, now two, fingers pushing inside of you and stretching you a part.

"s-sam please. I d-dont know w-what it is but, AH SHITTTT! "

Coming undone in Sam's hands your body shook slightly, Sam's body holding up your own. Whispering against your hair Sam helped you out of your pants and panties, sitting you on then altar with a sheepish grin. Smiling back at him you saw the hunger in his eyes and remembered where this all came from.

"Sam, I want you inside of me, " feeling a bit like an idiot you spread your pussy and finished your sentence. ",I want your hot cock in here. "

The corny line made your face burn but it seemed to Do the trick for Sam. Groaning he smashed his lips to yours again, biting and licking as he undid his pants and dropped them along with his boxers. Giving you a small grimace he kissed your forehead.

"sorry. " was all that was mumbled when He suddenly delved his hot cock inside of you in one thrust.

Giving aloud shout of surprise and pain you held him close, body shaking slightly from then unfamiliar intrusion. It wasn't so much then pain but the intense surprise at being filled so thoroughly. Panting a little you felt Sam kissing your neck, sweet words murmured against your skin as he refrained from moving.

Getting a good breath in you stroked his hair, gently pulling it so he laid his head back. Grinning you kissed him, whispering against his lips.

"Now that that's over, let's satisfy that hunger shall we? "

Chuckling softly Sam kissed you hard, tongue sliding into your mouth as he began to thrust slowly, quickly picking up the pace as he broke away from the kiss to bite at your neck.

Sweat slid down your bodies, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the church in a lewd fuck you to your surroundings. Breathing coming in gasps now you arched your back and pulled at Sam's hair as he sped up even more, his thrusts nearly bruising as he began to pump erratically.

"f-fuck, Sam g-gonna come. Oh gods please!" you had no idea what you were pleading for but you knew Sam would give it to you.

"me to, fuck Y/N. So good, so fucking-unh- fucking tight. FUCK! "

with a loud shout Sam came, his powerful thrusts against you sending you over the edge along with him, body trembling.

Panting Sam slumped against you, his hot breaths against your neck as you laid back on the pulpit. Breathing coming down ton something partially normal Sam backed away, standing you up and handing you your panties and jeans.

Wincing slightly at the pain in your lower half you quickly dressed, sudden shame and loneliness filling you. This is probably a one off for him, a fuck and flee if you will. Trying to hold back a few tears you straightened yourself out.

Before you could even turn you were in strong arms again, a soft kiss pressed to the back of your head.

"uh Sam? "

Letting you go Sam spun you around to face him,a small smile on his lips as he leaned down to look you in the eyes.

"Y/N... I known this is sudden but... Well do you want to come with me? "

Breath stopping you stared into his hazel eyes, a flicker of fear crossing them as he quickly stuttered out.

"I-i mean if you want to stay that's totally cool. I mean it's dangerous and stuff we'd be killing monsters and what not but-"

Cutting him off with a fierce kiss you pulled back to grim at him, his face a mixture of confused pleasure. Hugging him tightly you answered happily.

"of course I'll go with you! " dragging him towards the door you stopped dead in your tracks and turned towards the altar, the pulpit a sticky desecrated mess.

Grinning you saw the priest standing horrified in his doorway as he looked towards you. Making the sign of the cross you began, a small disbelieving chuckle behind you.

"Bless me father... "


End file.
